DON'T LOOK BACK
by Right4Me
Summary: A Charlotte and Cooper Story
1. Chapter 1

**************CHAPTER ONE ** DON'T LOOK BACK**********

**Charlotte King was married once a long time ago **to the first man she truly loved, Greg D'Marris, Charlotte thought her first husband was amazing she thought they were amazing together. She thought their life was a fairytale. Her life was damn near perfect. Until one day when a friend told her something. Something that shattered her world. Her husband did something stupid he did something thoughtless something mean. Something that Charlotte was not willing to forgive. Life got hard. Life was no longer a fairy tale. So Charlotte walked away and left Greg behind. Charlotte cut and ran and didn't look back. She is a different person now and she doesn't want to go back there. She doesn't want to talk about it to anyone- not even Cooper.

**October 2002**

"Charlotte I need you to be available this Wednesday for my campaign speech over at the town hall building ". Greg barked at her as she walked in the door. Greg was an attractive man. His good looks and charismatic nature helped him to move up the ladder of success rather quickly. He was in his late twenties but already a popular and accomplished attorney in their town. Now he was running for deputy mayor.

"I can't Greg. I'm booked with patients on Wednesday and I have a few procedures scheduled that I really shouldn't cancel". Charlotte tried to explain.

"Get another doctor to cover for you!" Greg ordered "I need you there."

"It's not that simple Greg" she told him. "I'm sure I could get someone to cover for me but my patients want me, they trust me and don't want another doctor to do the procedure"

"Come on baby it's just one thing I'm asking you to do for me. I need you there. How's it going to look if my own wife is not there to support me for my speech."

"Greg my job is important too, I can't just drop these procedure's. My patients scheduled them a while ago and I don't feel right canceling them or asking another doctor to cover for me and do them." Charlotte pleaded.

"Charlotte you're my wife and I need you there. Reschedule the procedures for another date. Case closed! Greg commanded her.

"Fine" Charlotte said disappointed and went to get the phone.

Greg wasn't always this way, When Charlotte was a resident at the hospital, he used to love when Charlotte came home and told him about her day. She would come home excited about some new procedure she did that day at work or something new she learned. In turn, Charlotte would be excited to hear about his day in court. He would go over his defense strategies with her before court and ask her opinion on what she would think if she was in the jury. They would celebrate big time whenever he won a case which was most of the time. He was amazing .They were amazing. So amazing that he was asked to run as deputy mayor. Now he was busier than ever tending to his campaign.

"Okay I called and rescheduled those cases for next week" she told her husband of five years. They married young when they were in grad school. She was in med school and he in law school but they made it work because they were in love. It was an eternal love or at least they both believed it was.

"Good girl, come over here and give me some sugar." Charlotte obliged and kissed her husband. "I love you. " she told him as they kissed.

"Now isn't this better baby than us arguing about your job" Greg said as he picked up his wife and carried her into their bedroom.

* * *

**The next day at work:**

"Hey Charlotte is it true that you rescheduled the procedure for Mrs. Whitman, that she was waiting to have done on Wednesday.?" Dr. Nicole Ross asked. Nicole was Charlotte's best friend and co worker. They went to medical school together.

"Yeah and I feel terrible about it but Greg has a campaign speech and he needs me to there for support." Charlotte told her friend.

"He needs you there as his trophy wife, you look good on his arm." Nicole joked with her.

"I just hope he doesn't need me to go to any events with him this weekend because we have that medical convention in LA and I've been looking forward to that. I love LA" Charlotte boasted to her friend.

"Me too' Nicole told her I can't wait! After we go to the lectures in the morning I plan on spending the rest of the day at the beach."

"And don't forget shopping." Charlotte reminded her. They've got the best shopping in LA. I already scheduled an appointment at that spa we went to the last time we were there. I scheduled a haircut, massage and facial for myself."

"Thanks for reminding me, Char. I'm going to call the spa too. I could use a massage and they give the best haircuts. Oooh la la. I am getting so excited for that trip".

"Me too" Charlotte answered

**Later that evening**

"Hey sugar I'm home." Greg called out to Charlotte as he walked in the door.

" I'm so happy to see you my future deputy mayor" she told him as she kissed him hello. "I made steaks on the grill for dinner.

"Oh no Charlotte! Remember the last time you made them you overcooked em. They were all dry. You should have waited for me to come home and do it.

"I wanted to surprise ya" She said as they sat down to eat. "So what do ya think? I know I didn't overcook them this time. They're still a little pink in the middle just the way you like them."

"How long did you marinate them?" he asked

"I marinated them overnight. Why ?" Charlotte wondered.

"Well they don't have much flavor, you should have used that steak marinade I bought in Texas last time I was there.

"I would have but we ran out " Charlotte told him

"Next time just leave it for me to do". "My gosh, if you want anything done right you gotta just do it yourself around here." he mumbled to himself but Charlotte could hear him clearly.

"Sorry you don't like it. Cooking has never been my strong suit but I tried." She apologized

"Don't worry about it sugar, just leave the steaks to me for now on." He joked with her. "Listen they're having a dinner party Saturday night at the Hilton for our campaign so I need you to look nice. I want you to blow them away when they see you."

"Greg, I have the medical convention in LA this weekend."

"You'll have to cancel" he told her.

"I can't. I signed up for it months ago and paid two hundred dollars to attend, not to mention the airfare and hotel reservations"

"Don't worry about the money sugar"

"It's not just the money. I've been looking forward to spending time in LA with Nicole". "We made appointments to have our hair done and we wanted to go to the beach while we were there." Charlotte told him

"LA is over rated. Besides I'm your husband I trump over your best friend."

"Greg, I've been looking forward to this trip." Charlotte pleaded.

"Cancel it sugar. I need you at the dinner party. You're my wife" Won't look good at all if you don't attend." Greg gave her a kiss on the lips. "Listen babe I know deputy mayor is small potatoes but next it'll be mayor then governor. I want to go all the way to the top with you by my side. Think of it as taking a step toward our future together."

After dinner Charlotte called Nicole:

_Hey Nicole it's Charlotte._

_What's up girlfriend?_

_I can't go to LA this weekend. Greg has a dinner party for his campaign and I have to attend. _

_Boy, he really has you whipped, girl!_

_Bye Nicole _

**Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 A Slap in The Face

**CHAPTER 2*********A SLAP IN THE FACE***************************

**November 2002**

**Charlotte was just leaving work** when her friend Nicole yelled out to her "Charlotte don't forget about Michelle's baby shower on Saturday. You promised to help me with it."

"Sorry, Nicole but I can't make it. I'll give you money towards the food and decorations but I can't be there."

"Why the hell not?" "You're one of her closest friends and you're not going to her shower?" Nicole asked annoyed.

"Well you know that Greg is deputy mayor now. I have to attend all kinds of functions with him. All the groups he made campaign promises to want to invite him to dinner to talk. So my weekends are pretty much booked for the next two months at least." Charlotte explained.

"Give him my congratulations but I don't understand why you have to go to every dinner meeting with him."

"He says it doesn't look good if I'm not there besides you should see how some of these women throw themselves at him. I figure if they see me there and they know he's happily married they'll back off."

"What about the big Holiday party the hospital is throwing next month? Are you going to miss that too? Nicole asked. "I know how much you look forward to it every year."

"Looks like I'm going to have to miss it this year but I'll survive."

**Saturday Night **

Charlotte and Greg just arrived home from a dinner to thank volunteers who helped Greg with his campaign.'.

So did you have a good time at dinner tonight babe? Greg asked his wife.

"The food was incredible but I hated the entertainment." Charlotte answered.

"What are you talking about babe there was no entertainment at the restaurant.?"

"I'm talking about you and that blonde. She was sitting awfully close to you, laughing and grabbing at your arm. She was flirting with you all night and it made me sick"

"Charlotte you're overreacting." Greg said condescendingly.

"No I'm not and you were encouraging it. Never once did you try to back away or give her a sign that you weren't on board with what she was doing." Charlotte told him.

"Listen babe, these people voted for me and worked on my campaign. I have to be nice to them .I have to keep em happy." Greg answered

"Keep em happy how Greg by screwing them? Charlotte yelled

"How dare you say that to me ! " Greg lashed out and slapped Charlotte hard on the cheek.

Charlotte put her hand up to her stinging cheek and held it. She was shocked. Greg had never got physical with her before. Greg left and Charlotte laid down on the bed holding her hand on her cheek. She thought about calling Nicole and telling her what just happened but then thought better of it. Nicole will tell me to leave him. Nicole wont understand. She's not married, heck she doesn't even have a serious boyfriend. So she laid there by herself and the tears started to fall down her face.

**Several hours later Greg **came home and found Charlotte sleeping in bed.

"Hey baby wake up I got you something!"

Charlotte opened her eyes and saw him holding a dozen red roses.

"I'm sorry babe, I had to drive all over town looking for a store open at this hour that sold flowers"

"I guess you found one." Charlotte answered admiring the roses.

"I ended up calling in a favor. A friend of a friend knows a florist and they came in and made these up special just for you. They used the best roses they had. I said money's no object when it comes to my girl."

"Thank you Greg they're beautiful"

"I'm sorry about what happened before. I don't know what came over me I was just so angry you would say something like that. That you would accuse me of infidelity. I was hurt by what you said and I lashed out.' Greg told her.

"That's okay Greg. I don't know why I even said that. I was wrong to think you were leading that blonde on. I realize she volunteered on your campaign and voted for you. You can't be rude to her. I don't know what's wrong with me sometimes. " Charlotte apologized.

"Yeah. I still feel bad about it, so you know what we're going to do next month?" Greg quizzed her, smiling at his wife.

"What are we going to do?" Charlotte asked.

"We are going to go to the Holiday party at the hospital next month. I know how much you look forward to it every year."

"What about your plans for dinner with housing committee that night?"

"It's a month away, I'll reschedule it" Greg told her.

"You would do that for me?" Charlotte asked

"I would." He answered

"I can't wait to tell Nicole that we're going to the party after all. I love you Greg!" Charlotte said as she reached up to Greg and kissed him passionately.

**Review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 Double Betrayal

**Chapter 3***********Double Betrayal************************

**December 2002**

**Charlotte and Greg were a stunning site** as they arrived at the annual Holiday Party given by the hospital Charlotte worked for. This year the party required formal attire.

Charlotte looked gorgeous in her Femme Fatale evening gown with heels by Prada, her hair in an upsweep with baby breath flowers sticking through the back. Greg wore a black tuxedo and all the ladies heads turned to watch as he walked by. They took a seat with Nicole who was dateless and Charlotte's other good friend Michelle and her husband. The table was full with the nurses Charlotte worked with at the hospital all joining them.

"Congratulations on winning the election for deputy mayor. "Charlotte's friend Michelle told Greg.

"Thank you. Charlotte and I are very excited about it and if there is anything ya'll need while I'm serving in office please let me know. If you have any complaints about anything going on in the town feel free to come to me. Greg told them.

Greg became the center of attention. Everyone at the table wanted to talk to him regarding problems and questions they had related to town business. Greg answered them all. Sure to please everyone. He played the politician well. Charlotte got up to mingle with some other people she knew at the party and left Greg at the table with Nicole and the nurses.

After a while, Charlotte came back to the table and was surprised at how well her husband and best friend were getting along. Normally they had a bit of a rivalry for Charlotte's attention. But tonight they seemed to be getting along well. It made Charlotte happy that her husband and best friend actually liked each other after all these years of bickering since medical school over Charlotte.

**Over the next several weeks life was perfect**. Greg wasn't requiring Charlotte to attend so many of his functions anymore freeing her up to do things that she enjoyed. It seemed that Nicole finally had a serious boyfriend because she was getting deliveries of flowers at work.

"So when am I gonna meet this guy who keeps sending the roses?" Charlotte asked her best friend.

"You're not because it isn't anything serious. I keep telling you it's just a little fling I'm having." Nicole answered

"Some fling that is he sends you flowers three times a week. Greg hasn't got flowers for me in over a month." Charlotte told Nicole, recalling the time Greg gave her the roses after he hit her.

"Well he's just a romantic guy, but I promise you Charlotte it's just a fling and if I ever have a serious boyfriend you'll be the first to know." Nicole promised her.

"Okay I better be. Have a good time at lunch" Charlotte told Nicole. Nicole was going to meet her secret fling boyfriend.

**January 2003**

**Charlotte was at work talking to her other friend Michelle.** Nicole had started to become distant Charlotte was telling Michelle:

"I barely talk to Nicole anymore unless it has something to do with a patient." Charlotte told her friend Michelle.

"I guess she is just preoccupied with this guy she is seeing" Michelle told her.

"That's the thing she wont even talk to me about him. I don't even know his name. Why do you think she is being so secretive about it?" Charlotte asked.

I don't think it is anything she expects to last. Just a little fling." Michelle told Charlotte.

"Yeah that's what she told me too!" Charlotte responded.

"So how is the baby doing? I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to your baby shower" Charlotte apologized.

"That's fine I know Greg was keeping you busy. The baby's doing great. She's just adorable." Michelle told Charlotte.

"Oh, I can't wait to have one of my own. I'm thinking about getting pregnant this year." Charlotte told Michelle.

"Really Charlotte? Are you seriously considering getting pregnant?" asked Michelle concerned.

"Yeah why not? Greg and I have been married over five years. We both have successful careers, a big house with a yard. I don't see the point in putting it off any longer" Charlotte told her friend.

"Charlotte, I need to talk to you about something." Michelle said cautiously.

"What?" asked Charlotte.

"I really hate having to be the one to tell you this. I've warned Nicole I'd tell you if she didn't stop it. But she wont listen." Michelle said not making eye contact with Charlotte.

"Michelle, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Charlotte that guy that Nicole has been seeing, you know her fling. It's Greg! She's having a fling with Greg.!" Michelle told her. Michelle's heart was pounding.

No! No way! Nicole wouldn't do that to me! Greg wouldn't do that to me! Charlotte yelled.

"Charlotte, I didn't want to tell you. I've been agonizing over what to do the past few weeks. I've been trying to decide if I should tell you or not." Michelle said. "But when you started talking about getting pregnant I had to tell you. I couldn't leave you in the dark anymore."

"How long has this been going on?" Charlotte asked.

"Since the Holiday party. Nicole said they hit it off really well at the party and things just fell into place after that." Michelle told her.

"Who else knows about it?" Charlotte asked

"Just me and a few of the nurses at the hospital. I think they've been trying to keep it pretty quiet. Ya know because of his job and all."

Charlotte was stunned that her best friend and husband could do this to her. She didn't want to go back to work. She felt like a fool. The nurses all knew. Michelle said that a few of the nurses were aware but Charlotte knew that those nurses loved to gossip. Charlotte was sure the whole hospital probably knew her husband and best friend were sleeping together. This was a double betrayal and Charlotte was mortified. She didn't know what to do. Who she should confront first Greg or Nicole? She wondered. She felt her whole world crashing down. Her fairytale world was shattered.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Confrontations

**Chapter 4**********The Confrontations***********************************

**Charlotte King D'Marris didn't want to go back to work after lunch** that afternoon . Her friend Michelle just told her that her best friend Nicole and her husband Greg were having a fling. But Charlotte had no choice. Her patients were waiting for her.

After Charlotte saw her last patient of the day she walked by Nicole's office. She saw Nicole talking on the phone and went right in.

"Who are you talking to? Is it him? Are you on the phone with him right now? Charlotte yelled at Nicole.

Nicole hung up the phone. "What is your problem Charlotte? Why are you yelling?

My problem is that I just found out my best friend is screwing my husband! That's the problem! Charlotte yelled not even caring if anyone heard her at this point.

"Who told you that? Did Greg tell you?" asked Nicole

"What difference does it make who told me? The fact is that I know. How could you do this to me, Nicole? You're my best friend, I tell you everything, all my secrets, all my problems and you go and do something like this to me! " Charlotte said trying to fight back the tears.

"I'm sorry Charlotte! I didn't mean to. I mean, I didn't plan it to happen this way. I didn't want to hurt you." Nicole apologized

"Then why did you? How could you?" Charlotte asked still choking back the tears.

"I was lonely. You've always had Greg since medical school. I was attracted to him too. I mean, who's not attracted to Greg? You were the lucky one he asked out and decided to marry and I was the lonely one. I guess, I've always been a little jealous that he chose you. So when he came on to me at the holiday party, I had a little too much to drink and just went with it." Nicole explained. "After that he called me and we would get together mostly at lunch time. It was just a fling Charlotte. We both knew that it wasn't meant to last. We were just having fun."

"Just havin' fun! Just havin' fun! Just havin' fun with my husband! Are you freakin' kidding me!? Charlotte yelled.

"I'm sorry Charlotte. It's over between me and Greg . I know you're mad at me right now and I probably deserve it but I hope we can be friends again someday! Nicole pleaded.

"Are you serious? You think I'm still gonna be friends with you after you steal my husband you witch.!" Charlotte yelled at her

"I didn't steal him. I told you it was just a little fling for fun. He never had any intention of leaving you and I knew that from the start. " Nicole told her.

"I don't know what planet you're living on if you think we could ever be friends again." Charlotte told Nicole as she walked out of her office.

*****************Confrontation#2******************************* **

**Charlotte was home packing her suitcase when Greg came in the door with roses.**

"Where do you think you're going babe, I got you roses!" Greg said as he walked up to Charlotte and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Keep your damn roses." Charlotte told him. "I know what you've been doin' with Nicole."

"I know Nicole warned me that you found out" Greg answered.

"Well isn't that big of her to warn you!" Charlotte said sarcastically.

"Charlotte, it didn't mean anything. It was just sex. We were just having fun!" Greg told her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!? You're supposed to have fun with me and **only** me since we're married! Charlotte yelled at him.

"I know you're right. I screwed up baby. Just forgive me so we could get past this already!"

"I'm not forgiving you! I'm leaving you! she yelled.

"You're not going anywhere!" Greg yelled and grabbed Charlotte by both arms. "You don't get to decide when we're done." He told her as he pushed her up against the wall and started pulling off her shirt.

"What the hell are you doing? "Get way from me!" Charlotte yelled trying to push Greg away.

"You're not going anywhere unless I say so! You're my wife! He yelled as he pulled her down to the floor with him and kissed her aggressively.

Charlotte tried to resist at first but he was much bigger and no match for her petite frame so she just gave in and let him kiss her. Soon she was kissing him back.

When Charlotte woke up on the floor next to him the following morning she was mad. Mad at herself for giving in to him after he cheated on her. Greg woke up next. He put his arm around her and smiled. "So does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked.

"No, you practically forced yourself on me! Charlotte yelled at him.

"Oh come on! Admit that you loved it. You were kissing me back." Greg boasted and started kissing her again.

"Don't touch me! Get away from me!" Charlotte told him

"Not gonna happen! You're my wife!" he told Charlotte as he continued to kiss and touch her. Charlotte got lost in her thoughts as he was doing this. She didn't even try to resist this time. She just laid there and thought how did her fairytale marriage go so bad? She made up her mind that she was leaving. She was never going to let a man do this to her again. If she was ever with a man again she would be on top. She would be the one in control. She would never let a man control her life again.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Sweet Home Alabama

**Chapter 5********Sweet Home Alabama**************************

**January 2003**

**Charlotte King D'Marris left her husband behind and went back to Alabama to big daddy and momma's estate.** Charlotte didn't want to return to work and face anyone. She felt like the town fool. She was sure everyone at the hospital knew of Greg and Nicole's fling.

Charlotte'sbrother's arrived at the airport to meet her shortly after her plane landed.

"Hey lil' Charltlet fartlet is back in town!" her brother Duke called out as he went to give his sister a hug as she exited the airport gate.

"I see things never change. Are you still the Duke of Puke?" she shot back.

"Ha she gotcha Duke!" Landry laughed. " How ya doin' darlin'? he asked.

"I'll be better once I get to momma and big daddy's." she answered.

"Listen boys, I know it's a six hour drive but can one of ya spare some time this weekend to drive back to my house with me and pick up some of my stuff. Only so much a girl can fit in her suitcase." she told her brothers.

"Sure" Landry said. "We'll rent a u haul. How much stuff ya got?"

"I'm not gonna take that much. I've got nowhere to keep it. Greg can keep the furniture. I just want _my_ things. I think a pop up trailer should be big enough to rent for my stuff." Charlotte replied.

"So are ya really callin' it quits for good darlin'?" Landry asked

"Yup" It's for good". Charlotte told her brother's "I'm done with him".

"Well alrighty then. We'll rent the trailer and drive over there this weekend" Landry told his sis.

**Charlotte's brother's were busy packing their sister's boxes into the trailer when Greg came home.**

"Charlotte baby. Please don't do this" Greg pleaded. "You need to give me another chance."

"Don't do this Greg!" Charlotte responded.

"Come on babe! How many times do I need to say I'm sorry?"

"You can say it a million times. It aint gonna make a difference!" Charlotte told him.

"Charlotte I love you! We promised till death does us part. You can't break that promise!" Greg pleaded with her.

"You broke it when you slept with Nicole!" Charlotte barked at him. Both of her brother's turned their heads. Charlotte hadn't told them yet the reason why she left Greg.

She was too ashamed that her husband would cheat on her.

"Charlotte I'm sorry it was a little fling. It meant nothing! Please don't leave me!" now Greg was begging.

"It's too late Greg. I'm already gone." Charlotte told him.

"I can't believe you're going to throw away all the amazing years we had together over a little fling.. What about the love Charlotte? It doesn't cancel out the love." he pleaded.

"Hey, if you're gonna change your mind, Char, you better let us know now before we fill up the trailer with all your stuff." Duke told her.

"I'm not changing my mind!" She told everyone as she walked to the truck and sat in it.

"Wow this is a switch" Duke said to Landry. "It's usually Greg who's ordering Charlotte around like a puppy dog. "Now he's the one on his knees begging for forgiveness.

"Well, it's about time Charlotte grew herself a backbone" good for her, good for her."

Landry told his brother.

* * *

**Charlotte was resting on the couch back at big daddy's house waiting for the divorce lawyer she consulted to call back.** She was trying to rest as Duke and Landry carried her boxes in. Thoughts of Greg and Nicole filled her head. How could they betray her?. Greg was supposed to love her and Nicole was her best friend. She told Nicole everything and she needed a friend like that now, but there was no one left. Charlotte's other good friend Michelle who told Charlotte about the fling was no longer considered to be a friend by Charlotte. Charlotte felt Michelle was more loyal to Nicole for keeping the fling a secret. The truth was Michelle didn't want to tell her because she didn't want to be the one to shatter Charlotte's world and in the end it was her who told Charlotte and did in fact shatter her world. Charlotte didn't need or want friends any more. She felt so alone.

She saw momma's pills on the table. The doctor prescribed them for momma when she had the vapors. Momma was prone to hysteria and panic attacks and these pills calmed her. Charlotte decided to take two and they made her feel better. She took more the next day and the next and so on. She decided she needed a prescription of her own.

Charlotte called in a prescription of valium for Becky King, Dukes wife. Duke worked for big daddy so Charlotte had access to their health insurance info. Charlotte went and picked up the pills pretending to be Becky. This was too easy Charlotte thought.

**Six Weeks later:**

Charlotte was waiting for that divorce lawyer to call while she was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"So how long you plannin' on stayin' here with your momma and me"? big daddy asked.

"I don't know a little longer, I guess." Charlotte answered

"Well I didn't put you through medical school so ya could spend the rest of your life on my couch watchin' the soaps." big daddy told his daughter.

"I know daddy, I just have to sort stuff out first" "I'm waiting for the lawyer to call" she told her daddy.

"You need to get a job. Your uncle is on the board at St. John's hospital. He told me they are looking for someone to run the new women and children's center they added on." big daddy explained " I told em you have experience in that area."

"Oh yeah?" Charlotte asked not really interested.

"Yeah" he said." If you want it ,the job is yours being his niece and all. Not to mention I am a major contributor to that hospital". Big daddy told her.

"I don't know" Charlotte told her father wishing he would go away.

"Well first ya need to get off those pills. Ya can't take them if your gonna take that position"

"What pills?" Charlotte played dumb.

"I got my statements back from the insurance company .It seems Becky has a prescription for valium. I asked her and she denied it. We went down to the pharmacy to see what was going on. I thought maybe your mother was abusing pills again."

"Oh yeah, what'd they say?" Charlotte asked nervous.

"Turns out it's you. You're the doctor on record as writing the scripts. They're not going to press charges as long as you don't try it again.

"Uhgm" was all Charlotte could say swallowing hard.

"I'll get you help, send you to a shrink and all but you have to repay me by taking' that job at the hospital. Otherwise, I'll have that pharmacist press charges against you.

**Charlotte saw the shrink and got off the pills. She took the job running the Women and Children's Center **at** St. Johns hospital. ** She dedicated herself to her job and she excelled at it. After not too long they needed someone to run the ER department also. Charlotte took it on. She was running two centers now and doing a fine job of it. She loved running things. She loved being the boss.

After a couple years of this Charlotte grew bored. She didn't want to live in her parents' house anymore like a child. She discovered there was a position available in LA for a Chief of Staff at St. Ambose, a small hospital. Charlotte jumped at the opportunity to move to LA. She love LA and she would be running the **whole** hospital if she got the job. Charlotte was determined to get this job. Charlotte had to have this job.

**A few weeks later Charlotte King was informed she got the position of Chief of Staff at St. Ambrose Hospital in LA.** While Charlotte was waiting at the airport to board her flight momma told her. "You don't know any one in LA, honey pie. I'm worried for you. What if you need help or have an emergency?. Who's gonna be there for you? momma worried.

"Don't worry momma I can take care of myself. I'm grown now." Charlotte assured her momma.

"I'm sure she'll make friends fast" big daddy told his wife.

"I don't need friends. Friends are over rated" she told big daddy and herself.

"Don't worry". Big daddy told his wife." Lil Charlotte has grown herself a tough layer of skin after she left Greg. She's gonna be just fine."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Mrs. King responded to her husband. "I just wouldn't be so sure." And she worried for her girl.

**Please review**

**Next chapter- California Here I Come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6************** California Here I Come***************************

**July 2007**

**Charlotte King arrived in California and began her new Job as Chief of Staff at St. Ambrose hospital right away.** It was a bit of an adjustment. The old Chief of Staff was Dr. McGoodly who held the position for the past 8 years before he decided to retire at age 65. Some of the staff were bothered to have this pretty doctor in her thirties running the hospital now. "How did she get the job?" They wondered "She certainly can't have the proper experience at her age." the staff gossiped. What they all didn't know was that Charlotte King had been a wunderkind as a child. She skipped two grades in elementary school:

"_I don't think it is a good idea for her to skip two grades honey"_ Mrs. King said to big daddy.

"_Sure it is! Charlotte is very smart and she will be bored if we keep her where she is now. That's what the teacher's all say to me."_ Big daddy answered.

"_I'm worried about her social life. She will be with kids all two years older than her. I don't think that would be good."_ Mrs. King told him.

"_Nonsense dear she will be fine. Charlotte needs to be challenged all the time because she is so sharp. If we don't push her ahead she will be bored and get into trouble. It will be better to let her skip ahead." _Big daddy responded.

"_Okay dear. I guess you are right" _answered Mrs. King

So Charlotte skipped the two grades therefore graduating high school, college and Medical school earlier than most.

Charlotte gained a lot of experience working at the Women's and Children's Hospital in North Carolina those years she was married to Greg. That was when she worked side by side with her then best friend, Nicole. Those were her happy fairytale years until her world shattered when she found out Greg and Nicole were having a fling.

Charlotte received the most experience in Alabama while she was running the Women and Children's Center and the ER Center at St. Johns Hospital. Charlotte had no social life at that time. She was living with momma and big daddy and work became her whole life. She would leave for work early in the morning and not come home until long after darkness set. On the weekends she taught all sorts of educational classes -first aide and CPR classes, new parent classes, alcohol and drug addiction classes, she ran a safe surrender program for newborns. Charlotte took in a lot of money for the hospital by doing this. She did all this to keep herself challenged and busy. She didn't want any time to stop and think about the past. She didn't want to take pills to forget about the past so she through herself into work full steam ahead. Charlotte was extremely qualified for the position at St. Ambrose and St. John's was disappointed to see such a hard and dedicated employee leave.

**September 2007**

**C**harlotte was called to the emergency room for a case. A man was receiving CPR and they needed her permission to call it. It was a patient of Dr. Sam Bennett. After Charlotte called the code the patient's girlfriend wanted them to take his sperm so she could become pregnant. Charlotte said "No".

Dr. Sam Bennett followed Charlotte out of the room. "Excuse me, Charlotte right?" Sam asked.

"You know my name Sam. Don't act like you don't. I'm chief of Staff here and you know it! Charlotte barked.

"I don't think this is right either. My patient died while visiting a fertility specialist. They were trying to have a baby." Sam told her.

"Presumably to enjoy while the patient was alive unless the girlfriends' a preying mantis" Charlotte interrupted.

"Hey did she just call me an insect?" the girlfriend asked insulted.

Sam said "No she didn't."

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me." Charlotte said then turning to Sam "I guess I get my back up anytime the people in that practice of yours try to bend the rules in my hospital.

"We don't bend the rules. We do things a little differently. You and I can work together because I am a good person and you are a good person. Right? We can do this together? "

Sam was asking hopeful.

"I did read your book by the way" Charlotte told Sam.

"Great!"

"I took issue with most of it" Charlotte said rudely.

"See now I'm on the girlfriend's side. We want her boyfriend's sperm. You got a fight on your hands." Sam told her angrily.

"That dead man's swimmers are staying exactly where they are. If you got a way to fight me on that I'd like to see you try." Charlotte told him.

"I'm calling Naomi on you'" Sam said like a little boy.

Charlotte was not looking to make friends here in LA so she told it like it was. Those Oceanside wellness doctor's were a strange bunch and always trying to bend the rules.

Besides Sam and Naomi Bennett there were:

Dr. Violet Turner she was a neurotic shrink who Charlotte thought needed to see a shrink herself. Then there was the holistic medicine quack Dr. Pete Wilder. There also was a Dr. Montgomery. Charlotte respected her the most out of the bunch .Montgomery was an excellent neonatal surgeon and high risk pregnancy doctor. Charlotte called her often for help with her OB patients at the hospital. Then there was Dr. Cooper Freedman. Charlotte didn't know him well. She just knew that he was a pediatrician who worked at Oceanside Wellness. The few times she saw him at the hospital checking in on his patients she noticed he was very good with the children. He seemed like an all around nice guy but Charlotte wasn't looking for a relationship anyway. Charlotte was trying to prove to her staff that she was worthy of her position of Chief of Staff. She had to be tough to gain respect and wasn't looking to make friend with anyone.

Charlotte worked hard and life at St. Ambrose was stressful. Charlotte needed to find an outlet for the stress. It had been years since her divorce and the last time she had sex. She thought about the last time she was with Greg. She remembered that she promised herself if she was ever with a man again she would be on top. Charlotte decided it was time again .She didn't know any guys in LA besides the one's she worked with. Charlotte decided she would try internet dating. She wasn't looking for a relationship. Charlotte just wanted to have some fun to balance out her life.

**Please review-Next Chapter Cooper**


	7. Chapter 7 Hmmm Cooper's Cute

**Chapter 7*********Hmm Cooper's Cute*************************************

**November 2007**

**Charlotte King was settling in at St. Ambrose Hospital as Chief of Staff. ** Charlotte felt like she needed more. All work and no play was making Charlotte a very cranky Chief. She needed something to do for an outlet from the stress. She hadn't had sex since she was divorced four years ago and she missed it. She didn't plan on having a serious relationship again after her fairytale marriage imploded on her. But she wasn't willing to move into a convent as Sister Charlotte yet either. So she decided to try the internet to meet potential sex partners.

Charlotte just got back to her office at the hospital after giving a brief lesson to the doctor's at Oceanside Wellness about her safe surrender newborn program. This was a program where mothers would surrender their babies to medical staff rather than abandoning them. When she arrived back at her office Charlotte decided to check her web page to see if she got any hits for a date tonight. There was one interesting hit that stood out among the rest of the creepy ones. This guy claimed to be a doctor. He bragged about it and his user name was Dr. Feelgood. Probably lying about that Charlotte thought but she decided to send him a message anyway:

_Can U Handle Me 411- Let's meet for drinks tonight and if u pass my test I'll let u operate._

_Dr. Feelgood. So what are you into?_

_Can U Handle Me 411- I like to role play and my # 1 rule is I'm always on top. No exceptions! _

_DR. Feelgood- So we'll role play that you're the cowgirl and I'm your pony. _

_Can U Handle Me- Meet Me at the Purple Pony at 9pm_

_Dr. Feelgood- Purple Pony at 9pm and I'll be your pony tonight._

_CanU Handle Me-How will I know you? I'm petite and blonde._

_-You sound hot already, I'm tall dark and handsome!_

_Can U handle Me- I'll meet you at the bar._

_Dr. Feelgood-Can't wait! _

Charlotte wore an open back dress and had her hair up, she ordered a drink heavy on the alcohol. She needed the alcohol to relax. She was going to have sex with a complete stranger tonight. While she was waiting for her drink a familiar face took a seat next to her.

"Dr Freedman that seat is saved."

"Are you expecting someone?"

"Yes now shoo or he'll think you're with me."

"What time is he meeting you?"

"9pm"

"I'm meeting someone at 9pm too. A petite blonde from the internet."

"No?" Charlotte was humiliated. How could this happen? Dr Freedman was sure to tell all his friends at Oceanside Wellness about this. They would never respect her now.

"This never happened" she told him as she hurried out of the bar.

Charlotte tried to avoid Dr Freedman and the doctor's from Oceanside Wellness but then she was called in after Dr. Montgomery rescued a baby. When Charlotte got there Dr. Freedman was holding the baby and she noticed how gentle he was with the newborn. Nobody from Oceanside Wellness looked at her funny or made any rude comments to her so Dr. Freedman must have kept his mouth shut. Hmmm. Maybe Dr. Freedman wasn't so bad after all. They had an awkward conversation and Charlotte went to leave. "Goodbye Can U Handle Me" he said as she walked out the door.

The next day Charlotte saw Dr. Freedman again when she was called back to Oceanside Wellness for a situation with the newborn. It was a happy moment. The infants' mother had come back for her and Charlotte exchanged a smile with Dr. Freedman. She thought Hmmm Cooper's cute and hot too. As Charlotte was at the elevator Cooper approached her.

"Charlotte" he called out.

"I'm going home Dr. Freedman."

"Come have a drink with me."

"No, no. I'm not having sex with you just because I wrote some stuff on the internet."

"No sex. Just a drink"

Charlotte looked away she knew they would be having sex because she wanted too.

They went back to Cooper's apartment and started talking as their usernames again:

_Dr. Feelgood- So did I pass the test? Can I operate tonight?_

_Can U Handle Me- Well let's get those clothes off of you and I'll let you know._

Cooper removed his clothes for her. She looked him over.

_Dr. Feelgood- Well, Do I pass the test?_

_Can U Handle me- Get on over here and show me if you can handle me!_

_Dr. Feelgood- Yes ma'am. Whatever you say!_

Charlotte and Cooper had sex most of night taking short breaks in between. It had been so long since Charlotte had sex that she couldn't get enough and Cooper was pretty damn good at it. He was exhausted but he wanted to prove that he could handle her. He let her be on top without any argument and pretty much did whatever she told him too. She liked this. She could get used to casual sex with Dr Cooper Freedman. It was safe, she didn't have to worry about meeting creepy guys on the internet and Cooper was good in bed too!

This became a good deal. They would meet several times a week for sex. Sometimes they would meet in his office or sometimes in hers and have sex on their desks. This was a perfect arrangement Charlotte thought until Cooper wanted more. He wanted to tell people about them. He wanted to take her away on vacations. She wasn't ready for this so he got mad at her and left. He told her something about her being allergic to human contact. She was insulted.

But then she went crawling back to him. Knocking on his door:

"I'm here, I'm here crawling back to you."

"Wearing crotchless panties?" he asked.

"Wearing no panties." She told him as he let her in the door.

Charlotte didn't want to admit it to herself but she wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with her. Charlotte was trying to fight it but she was falling in love with Dr Cooper Freedman.


	8. Chapter 8 It's Hard Right Now

CHAPTER 8 *************IT'S HARD RIGHT NOW!******************************

February 2010 6:30 am

_**It Started with A Perfect Kiss……...Then We Felt The Poison Set In……….We Were Never Meant For Do or Die. **_Charlotte slammed down the snooze button on her alarm radio. She didn't want to hear that breakup song. It gave her knots in her stomach. She looked around the room. She was in Violet's guest room. It wasn't a bad dream. Cooper really did break up with her. She sighed as she got out of bed and headed into the shower. "What happened ?"she thought to her self.

The warm shower water running over her head and body felt comforting. She would have to face Cooper again at work today. She would have to listen to him brag to Violet about the latest bimbo he met on the internet. Ironic she thought because that is how they got together. He threw that in her face during the breakup. "Y_our a sex toy I found on the internet" _he nastily said to her among other things. She knew he didn't mean it. It was just for sex in the beginning but it soon became love.

"Why did it have to happen this way?" she thought to herself in the shower. "Because I told him about my marriage? He wanted to know why I didn't tell him before. He wanted to know if I had a big white wedding. He wanted to know if big daddy was there or not. I told him I didn't want to go back there. That I was a different person now. That I was with him now. He called me a liar and a miserable bitch and walked away."

As she got out of the shower and was getting herself ready for work she continued to think. "Maybe I should have told him that time I came to his apartment dressed in my black latex outfit with the studded collar and matching bracelets. I brought my whip and was looking forward to having fun with him but he just wanted to talk. He said he wanted us to be more than just sex. He wanted to know me and he wanted me to know him. He told me he was adopted and that he came from Ohio. He told me he worked at a summer camp and loved it. That's what inspired him to become a pediatrician. Then he wanted me to tell him about myself. I told him I was from Alabama and my favorite book is To Kill A Mocking Bird. He liked it too and I felt a real connection with him. This is when I really started falling in love with Cooper. Maybe I should have told him about my marriage then but I just couldn't ."

.Charlotte was blow drying her hair and thinking to herself. "I worked hard to change and now I am a strong independent woman. I run a hospital with over 200 doctors that I am in charge of. I am starting my own practice as a sexologist. I don't want to go back to who I used to be when I was married to Greg. I don't want to tell Cooper how Greg used to treat me and I used to take it. I don't want him to know Greg slapped me in the face and that I cried only to forgive him later because he gave me flowers. I didn't want to tell Cooper the reason I always insisted on being on top when we first met was because Greg forced himself on me. That I laid there and let him, promising myself I would never let a man be on top again. "

Charlotte applied her makeup and she continued to think "Cooper thinks I tried to emasculate him on purpose because I paid his $50,000 to buy Naomi out. He thinks everything is about him. He doesn't realize I did it for myself to feel strong and in control. When I moved in with Cooper I got that scary feeling like I had been here before. Living together reminded me of my married life in the beginning before Greg took control of me. I wanted to stay in control this time. I opened up my heart to Cooper and let him in. I even told him William White fired me for being heartless. I should have never told him that because he threw it back in my face during the fight. He called me heartless and a bitch again. Meanwhile I risked everything for him to commit a felony and help that kidnapped boy Evan that Cooper was helping hide from the police. He has the nerve to call me heartless. It was heartless of him to expect me to risk my career and jail time for him." She wondered now if he ever did love her. She thought they had an eternal love.

She thought about it as she was driving to work. She knew she was going to be seeing him soon. She thought she could fix this all by telling him about her marriage. She wondered if she should, there was nothing to lose at this point. Should she tell him how she let Greg walk all over her? Tell Cooper how Greg cheated on her with her very best friend in the world? She remembered Cooper threw that in her face too

during the fight. He told her he was a real person with friends and a thriving practice and that she only had him. He didn't know she used to have good friends but they betrayed her so now she didn't see the need to get close to anyone like that again. She didn't know if she should tell Cooper the kind of person she used to be. The kind of stuff she took from Greg. That Greg started out nice but then changed. But then again so did Cooper. Cooper was like her soft cuddly teddy bear until she told him about her marriage two months ago. Then he turned into a different person. He was rude to her at work in front of the others. He made snide comments but at home when it was just the two of them he was much worse. He would barely talk to her and when he did it was usually to tell her to shut up. There was the time Cooper tried to force himself on her and he had the erectile dysfunction. He said that was all her fault too. He blamed everything that had gone wrong in the world on her it seemed like and she took it for a while. She loved him. She remembered how he came to Alabama and shut off big daddy's life support for her because she just couldn't be the one to do it.

She remembered sobbing on his lap on the flight home because big daddy died.. She remembered how Cooper threw that in her face also during the break up. "You're a trashy little girl just trying to please her dead daddy." That hurt, she really had to try hard to hold back the tears when he said that. She didn't want to give him the pleasure of making her cry.

As she was walking in the building to go to work at Oceanside Wellness she decided she would not tell him about her marriage today. She wasn't sure if she should forgive him. She wanted to because she still loved him but she didn't know if she should. She was a strong woman and only a weak woman would put up with

the things Cooper had done and said to her recently. Besides Cooper doesn't even seem to regret any of it. Cooper is running around with bimbos and bragging to everyone that he broke up with her. She didn't understand it but she was still in love with him and deep down she knew he still loved her. She knew there must be more to his personality switch than just her but she didn't know what it was because he wouldn't talk to her about it.

As she took the elevator up to the fifth floor she remembered the time he burst into her office. He dipped her gave her an epic kiss and then lifted her up. She thought he was crazy but he told her " I don't know what we're doing. I can't talk to you and you can't talk to me but I know that you're worth it. Your moving in with me. I'm taking my woman home to my bed" She loved it . At that moment he was the prince and she was the princess being swept off her feet. It was like a fairytale all over again. She sold her place and went full steam ahead into this relationship with Cooper and then he drops her like a hot potato. She got off the elevator and her heart sunk. There was Cooper, her prince, standing outside the elevator. She remembered back to when they first fell in love.

**Please review………next chapter …..Falling in Love With Cooper. **

**. **


	9. Chapter 9 Then and Now

**Chapter 9 **********Now and Then*****************

**Charlotte King stepped off the elevator and saw her prince, well now her ex-prince talking to Violet. ** He stopped talking when he saw her.

"It's okay Coop. I don't care about you and your bimbos." Charlotte casually told him as she walked by.

"We weren't even talking about my bimbos." He jeered after her as she continued down the hall with her coffee.

When she reached her office Charlotte closed the door. She sat down and rested her head on her hands. She wondered if Cooper let those bimbos he met on the internet wear her black latex outfit. She wondered if he thought about her when he was with a bimbo. She sat up and shook her head. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She watched him through the window of her office talking to Violet. She remembered when he first told Violet about them. She told him not too. Charlotte didn't want anyone to know they were lovers because that would make it real and Charlotte was afraid of real. She remembered how he wanted to meet her at the Purple Pony for lunch and then stood her up.

"_What kind of defect do you have? I get one hour for lunch and I drove across town only to receive a text that you're not coming."_ Charlotte barked at Cooper.

"_I'm sorry."_ Cooper said with a grin. He was amused to see how upset Charlotte was.

"_I'm not looking for love or a relationship or any of that garbage but I won't be treated like I don't matter.' _ Charlotte stormed off.

Later that night Cooper came to her door to apologize.

"_I told Violet about us._" Cooper informed her.

"_I hate you_!" Charlotte yelled at him.

"_Yeah I hate you too. But you do matter. I wouldn't have told Violet if you didn't matter."_

Cooper smiled at her. Charlotte grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in her house.

"_You matter a lot to me, Charlotte." _Cooper said as he pulled her into a hug.

"_You matter to me too, Coop!"_ Charlotte told him right before they began kissing. He carried him off to the bedroom and she knew then that this wasn't just sex anymore. She was falling in love with Dr. Freedman and she knew he was in love with her too.

Charlotte was jolted back to reality by Violet knocking on her office door.

*

*

"Charlotte. What are you doing in here? Everyone is waiting for you in the conference room so we can start the morning meeting" 

"Oh sorry. I lost tract of the time. I'm coming right now." Charlotte walked to the conference room with Violet. Cooper had already started talking about his patients for the day.

Charlotte sat down and listened to him speak. His voice was calm and gentle as he spoke about his patients. She remembered helping him in better times when he felt like the big head kid. The pediatrician, the loser of the practice. His patients didn't bring the money in. She remembered that day well. She was waiting for him at his apartment with two glasses of white wine.

*

*

"_I'm the big head kid, the one who doesn't fit in who's going to be first out of the practice because they don't want me on their team anymore."_ Cooper moped as he sat on the bed sipping the glass of wine Charlotte gave him.

"_Oh my god! You're pathetic! You're crazy and pathetic! Big heads not a problem. It's a virtue moron. You know who had a big head? Lincoln, JFK, Elvis,_ _Einstein. Plenty of people have big heads but they don't sit and mope about it. So don't you sit and mope you're a pediatrician. Do your job and do it well and screw everyone else. So you're the big head kid. More power to ya. Can we get our clothes off now? _ Charlotte tried to make Cooper feel better and it seemed to have worked. He was smiling at her after she finished her lecture. Then she sat on his lap and kissed him and made everything all better. They were happy then.

Charlotte remembered the time Cooper had to cheer her up too. Charlotte had a bad day and was feeling down. She offered Addison a job at the hospital and Addison rejected her offer. Charlotte called Cooper and asked him to come to her house.

Charlotte answered the door and let Cooper in. _"Can you get your clothes off?"_

"_What's wrong?"_ Cooper asked.

"_Nothing."_ Charlotte answered in an annoyed tone of voice.

"_There's something wrong I could tell."_ Cooper insisted.

"_We don't do the talking thing Cooper."_ Charlotte was annoyed.

"_Yes we do. You yelled at me before and confirmed I had a big head. You made me feel better. Let me yell at you." _ Cooper was trying to convince her to talk to him.

Charlotte reached down and grabbed for his belt buckle. Cooper grabbed her by both of her wrists and held them high above her head. Charlotte tried to fight his grip but Cooper was stronger. "_I'm not letting you get a piece of me until you start talking"._ Cooper was serious and he had a strong grip on her.

Charlotte looked down and said in a soft voice. "_I offered Addison a job today and she turned me down. Can you take your clothes off now?" _

Charlotte was still looking down. Cooper lifted her chin up and she looked in his eyes. His eyes showed love and compassion. He kissed her tenderly. She felt the love in his kiss. He wanted to make her feel better now.

*

*

"**C**harlotte! **C**harlotte!" Violet was calling. Charlotte snapped out of her daydream. "Where are you today Charlotte? You look like you're in another world." Violet joked with her.

Charlotte thought to herself she was in another world a happier world. A world where her and Cooper were happy. She wished she could go back to that world.

Dell came into the room. "Charlotte you have a phone call at the front desk. He's says it's important."

"Who is it?" Charlotte asked of Dell.

"I don't know. It's a guy with a southern accent like you." Dell responded. Cooper's ears perked up curious to know who the male caller was.

'I better go and see who it is." Charlotte hurried off to the front desk and answered the call. "This is Charlotte King. To whom am I speaking?"

"Hey Charlit Fartlit! Guess who?"

"Hey Duke of puke. Why are you calling me at work?"

"Because I'm in LA on business, Sis, and I figured we could meet up while I'm here."

"Sure. I'll call your cell after my meeting." Charlotte hung up and returned to the meeting.

"Who was on the phone?" Cooper wanted to know.

'What a you care?" Charlotte snipped at him. She knew he was a little jealous. She wasn't about to tell him it was her brother. This is good let him think it's some hot guy Charlotte thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10 Brotherly Love

**Chapter TEN*********Brotherly Love***********************************

**Charlotte met her brother, Duke at a local sushi bar for lunch. Charlotte was surprised to see Addison and Pete having lunch at another table. She pretended not to notice them.**

"Hey there Duke of puke. Why are you in LA?" Charlotte asked her brother.

"Sit down Charlit fartlit" Duke said as he kissed his sister on the cheek. "I'm here on business. I'm thinking of opening an office here in LA."

"Hmmm it might be nice having a friendly face around here. I guess." Charlotte raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"So how's Cooper doing?" Duke asked.

"We broke up. I'm living with my friend Violet now." Charlotte looked down as she spoke.

"So what happened? I thought this guy was the real deal."

"So did I. I told him that I was married a while ago. He wanted details. I didn't want to give the details and he can't respect that so we broke up." Charlotte spoke in a quiet tone. Her brother could tell she was feeling down about it.

"Can't you talk to the guy and work it out. I mean if it has you this down."

"No!" Charlotte called out loud this time. "We had a huge fight and he called me some bad names. I can't go crawling to him. I do have some pride ya know."

"Okay sis relax. You want me to kick his butt for ya?" Duke jokingly asked.

"No, but you could pretend to be my boyfriend." Charlotte told her brother.

"What do ya mean? He knows me. He met me back home in Alabama."

"I know but do you see those two at that table." Charlotte pointed out Addison and Pete. "They work with me and they don't know you. I want them to go back and tell Cooper I had lunch with a hot guy." Charlotte was whispering to her brother.

"Well thanks Chartlit fartlit. If you weren't my sister I'd think you were hot too." Duke laughed.

"I want you to call me when I get back to the office. Let's give you a hot name." Charlotte was scheming to make Cooper jealous.

"Who should I say is calling? Maybe Zeus or Fabio." Duke was teasing his sister.

"No. Say you're Antonio. It sounds like a hot Italian. Send me flowers too. Make sure they arrive at the office before I get back from lunch. Hmm what should the card say?"

"Do you really think he will read the card?" Duke asked.

"Oh yes. They are all very nosey and gossipy at that office. I'm sure they'll read the card. I got it. Call the florist now and say this……" Charlotte dialed the florist number for her brother.

**Back at the office Violet and Cooper arrived to find a dozen multi colored roses on the table in the breakroom.**

"Ohhhh! What beautiful flowers." Violet said as she sniffed the roses. "I wonder who they are for."

"They're for Charlotte." Dell told her as he walked in the room. "I just signed for them. I figured they looked nice in here."

"Who are they from?" Cooper asked anxiously.

"Open the card Cooper." Violet instructed him.

"No I can't. You do it. Violet." Cooper insisted.

Pete and Addison walked in the room returning from lunch.

"Oooh, Who got flowers?" Addison asked.

"Charlotte!" Cooper , Violet and Dell all answered in synch with each other.

"Oh they're probably from that guy she was having lunch with." Addison announced.

"She was having lunch with a guy? Cooper asked with a sad big eyed expression. "What did he look like?"

"He was good looking." Addison answered. "Looked like a business man. He was dressed in a suit and tie."

"I wonder who that is ?" Violet thought out loud. "She hasn't mentioned a guy to me."

"Just open the card." Pete told them.

"You do it Pete." Violet suggested.

"Okay, I will." Pete opened the card and began to read. "Let's meet tonight at our spot on the beach. 7pm. Antonio."

"Antonio?" Violet said. "Who in the world is Antonio?"

"I don't know." Addison answered. "But Antonio sure is hot and romantic."

Cooper stormed out of the room and went to his office. Violet followed him. "What's wrong Coop? You broke up with Charlotte. You had to know she'd start dating again soon." Violet rubbed his arm.

"I'm mad because that's our spot. We have a secluded spot on the beach we always go to. I bet she's taken him to our spot. It's just not right!"

"Cooper if you want Charlotte back you better talk to her soon before she gets too serious with this other guy." Violet was using her calm therapist voice.

**Ch**arlotte came back from lunch and acted surprised to see the flowers. She was carrying them to her office when Dell called.

"Charlotte. You have a phone call at the desk. It's Antonio."

"Thanks Dell. Transfer the call into my office." Charlotte looked around to make sure Cooper was listening, which he was. Charlotte noticed the card on the flowers was already opened. Charlotte went into her office closed the door and answered the phone.

"It's working, Duke. My plan is working." Charlotte smiled to her self. She could see Cooper watching her on the phone from her office window. Cooper looked away when he got caught.

**At the Beach 7pm**

**Charlotte had set up a picnic basket full of strawberries, whip cream, chocolates and wine. She waited to see if her prince would show up.** A few moments later she saw Cooper.

"What are you doing here Coop?" Charlotte asked playing dumb.

"I could still come here if I want to." Cooper said. "Even though we broke up I could still come here and watch the sunset if I want to." Cooper answered defensively.

"It's okay. I don't own the beach Coop. You have just as much the right to be here as I do. I'm not mad." Charlotte smiled at him.

"It looks like you're expecting company." Cooper said looking at the fruit and wine.

"He's not here yet. Care to join me until he shows up?" Charlotte motioned at him to sit down.

"Don't mind if I do!" Cooper sat on the beach blanket next to Charlotte and she handed him a glass of wine. Cooper placed a strawberry in Charlotte's mouth and then kissed her.

"Be careful Coop. You're going to scare my date away if he sees us kissing like that." Charlotte said in a flirty voice.

"Good. I hope I scare him far away ." Cooper fed her another strawberry and spilt wine on her tank top"

"Cooper. This is going to stain my shirt." Charlotte half yelled surprised he spilt the wine all over her.

"I'll fix it." Cooper picked Charlotte up and carried her into the water until they were both soaked. Charlotte just looked at him shocked.

"Are you crazy?" Charlotte asked.

"Crazy in love with you Charlotte." He said as he starting taking her clothes off. Charlotte stared at him. Now she was really shocked. Was this really happening?

Did Cooper just tell her he loved her? Should she forgive him for all those mean things he said? Just go with it she thought and she kissed him back. They fell down in the sand and made love as the wake of the ocean waves washed over them.

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS NICE!


	11. Chapter 11 Regrets or Not

**CHAPTER 11********** REGETS or NOT******************************

**The next morning on her way to work Charlotte stopped for some coffee. As she was on line to pay she saw the packet of sleeping pills. ** Charlotte was exhausted. She tossed and turned all night thinking about her evening on the beach with Cooper. She had a great time with him drinking the wine she brought and feeding each other chocolate and strawberries. She thought about them making love in the sand near the water. Afterward she rested her head on his chest and he rubbed her head. He even told her he loved her. But then he suddenly got up and told her he had to go. He didn't want her date to show up and find him there. Cooper just got dressed and hurried off leaving Charlotte on the beach by herself. **C**harlotte looked at the sleeping pills. She really needed them. "No" she thought. "I better not."

Charlotte arrived to Oceanside Wellness with her coffee. They were just beginning the morning meeting. Everyone was there. Cooper, Violet, Addison and Sam. Everyone greeted Charlotte as she walked in the room except Cooper. Cooper just looked own at his papers. After the meeting Charlotte went into Cooper's office.

"Hey Coop! How ya feeling this morning?"

"I'm good." Cooper answered hurried. "I'm really busy Charlotte. If you don't mind. I need to get some work done." Cooper looked at his papers the whole time never looking up to see Charlotte.

"Shouldn't we talk about last night?" Charlotte asked him.

"Nothing to talk about." Cooper still didn't look at her.

"I think we really need to talk Coop." Charlotte wasn't leaving.

"Since when do you want to talk all of the sudden? " Cooper looked up at her this time.

"We need to talk about last night." Charlotte looked into his eyes.

"It was just sex Charlotte." Cooper told her looking back down at his papers again.

"No. It wasn't Coop. You know it wasn't. You told me that you loved me."

"Yeah . Well I lied." Cooper was still not looking at her.

Charlotte didn't know what to say so she just left and went back to her office. Charlotte called her brother and asked to meet him for lunch.

* *

**

**

**

Duke could see his sister was upset when she sat down at the table to join him for lunch. Her eyes were tired with circles under them. Her jaw clenched tight. Her expression sour.

He decided not to call her Chatlit Fartlit today.

"Hey Little Darlin." Duke greeted his sister.

"Hey." Charlotte responded back trying to force a smile.

"How did it go last night? Did Cooper meet up with you at the beach?"

"Yeah and it went great. Everything was perfect." Charlotte told her brother.

" Why the hangdog face then?" Duke was confused.

"Because this morning, he doesn't want to know me. He told me it was just sex." Charlotte told Duke straight out.

"I think you need to back off this guy Char. It sounds like he's just using you." Duke advised.

"No. I know he's not. He told me he loved me."

"Guys tell chicks that all the time to get what they want. It's just a line." Duke was feeling really bad for his sister.

"No Duke. I know Cooper loves me. He came to the beach because he wanted to see who I was meeting there. He was jealous about the flowers."

"Then why's he giving you the cold shoulder routine today?" Duke was trying to make Charlotte think about it.

"I don't know what's going on in his head but I know he loves me Duke."

"Okay maybe he does but it sound like he doesn't want to love you. You know what I'm saying. Like he's trying to fight his feelings for you for some reason."

"Then I'll make stop fighting it."

"How are you going to do that?" Duke asked.

"I think I've got and idea." Charlotte raised her eyebrow and smiled at her bother.

**

**

**

**Charlotte knew Cooper was using the internet again to meet girls. She knew he always mentioned he was a doctor on his posts.** Charlotte got busy searching the internet dating sites until she answered one.

_Dixie Chick—Hey there. You sound interesting. Are you really a doctor?_

_Stud Dr.- Yes. Are you really from the South?_

_Dixie Chick- I am._

_Stud Dr. – Good. Southern girls are my favorites. Do you ride?_

_Dixie Chick- You better believe it. I'll bring my whip. _

_Stud Dr.-I can't wait. Meet me at Jake's Pub 10pm_

_Dixie Chick- I'll be there!_

Charlotte walked in Jake's Pub at ten pm and all eyes turned to her. She wore a white tank top with a short black leather jacket . She had on tight leather pants and stiletto's. The pub was filled with mostly guys watching the game. The whistles and "Hey baby's started the moment she walked in. Cooper was sitting at the bar and walked over to her.

"Come on. We're leaving." Cooper grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the bar.

"Cooper I was supposed to meet someone there." Charlotte wanted to see his reaction.

"Don't tell me. You're Dixie Chick." Cooper sighed.

"Yeah .How'd you know?" Charlotte played dumb.

As they were riding home in Cooper's car he asked. "Why are you doing the internet thing? What happened to Antonio?"

"It didn't work out. Maybe he saw us on the beach that night." Charlotte lied.

"That's too bad." Cooper walked Charlotte to the door.

"Do you want to come in? Violet's not home tonight?" Charlotte was flirting with him with her eyes.

Cooper couldn't turn her down with the way she looked in those leather pants and stilettos. He didn't say anything he just followed her inside pulled off her leather jacket grabbed her and started kissing her.

Charlotte slept well that night in Cooper's arms. He woke up early the next morning and left without saying anything.

Charlotte called her brother. "Duke it's me I need a ride to Jake's pub this morning."

"Why?" Duke asked sleepily.

"I met Cooper there and he drove me home. Now my car is still there."

"Why don't you ask Cooper to take you?" Duke was stretching trying to wake up.

"He left early this morning and now he's not picking up the phone."

"Did you sleep with him again Char?" Duke asked annoyed.

"I did." Charlotte answered honestly.

"Girl, you need to get your head examined. What's wrong with you? Do you want this guy back or what?" Duke was yelling at his sister.

"Yeah. I do want him back." Charlotte answered.

"Didn't Momma ever teach you about the guy not buying the cow if he could get the milk for free?" Duke shouted at her. "I'm coming over and I'll give you a ride to pick up your car."

**

**

**

When Charlotte arrived at work the next morning Cooper avoided her. Charlotte went to his office.

"Cooper we need to talk." Charlotte told him straight out.

Cooper looked up at her. "We don't need to talk because you're just a sex toy." Cooper said nastily.

Charlotte just stared at him with her mouth open. She could feel tears coming to her eyes but she didn't let them leak out. She stared at him because she knew he didn't mean it. She knew he loved her but why was he so mean? She turned and left. She thought about those sleeping pills at the drugstore. She was tempted to go and buy them to numb the feelings she was having. She went to the bathroom and thought about what to do. The pills were tempting but she wasn't sure she could stop taking them again once she started.

Charlotte thought about telling Duke. But he would be all I told you so about it. She couldn't talk to Violet. She was Cooper's best friend. Maybe Duke's right Charlotte thought to herself. Maybe I do need my head examined.

As Charlotte walked out of the bathroom, Cooper passed her in the hall. He avoided eye contact again. "Pills or shrink" Charlotte said to herself. "I either need pills or a shrink."


	12. Chapter 12 A Hot Mess

**CHAPTER 12 ************ A Hot Mess*****************************

**Charlotte just passed Cooper in the hallway at Oceanside Wellness.** Cooper brushed by her without looking up. Charlotte wanted to talk to him to find out what was wrong. Charlotte knew Cooper loved her. She felt it in kisses and in his touch. They had sex again last night and she could tell it was more than just sex. She knew he loved her. Duke was right Cooper was trying to fight his love for her. She couldn't understand why. She wanted more than anything for them to be together like they used to be before she brought up her marriage. Charlotte felt like she was ready to fall apart. She couldn't talk to Duke anymore. He would just tell her to forget Coop and she didn't want that. She couldn't talk to Violet since she might tell Coop whatever was said. She thought about taking a few pills just to take the edge off. The pills would help numb the pain. Her cell phone rang.

"_Hello Dr. King speaking."_

"_Hey Chartlit Fartlit. Ya wanna grab some lunch with me"?_

"_Not today Duke of Puke. I'm just gonna grab a coffee and a paninni_ _at the coffee shop by my job"._

"_I never had a paninni. Are they any good?"_

"_Yeah I like them once in a while and I'm in the mood for one today. I gotta go Duke I've got patients waiting." _Charlotte lied to her brother. She just wasn't in the mood for talking right now.

**

**

**

Charlotte made up her coffee and saw the packet of sleeping pills by the counter. She stared at them while waiting on line to pay. It was finally her turn to pay and she grabbed the packet of pills and placed then on the counter. She thought she might not take them but it would be good to have on hand just in case. After she paid Charlotte heard a familiar voice behind her.

"So Charlite Fartlit. Where is this paninni sandwich you told me about?"

"I decided just to have a coffee instead." Charlotte told her brother.

"A coffee with some downer pills to go along with it?" Duke asked sarcastically.

"I'm not going to take them. I just bought them for tonight in case." Charlotte didn't even know what she was saying.

"Sit down sis. I'm buying us one of those paninni's to split and we're having us a chat!"

Duke came back to the table. "I'll trade you a half a pannini for the box of pills." He smiled and placed the sandwich in front of his sister while he pocketed her sleeping pills.

"I'm a big girl Duke. I can go buy more when you leave." Charlotte told her brother sternly.

"I know that Char. But why would you? Why ruin everything you've worked so hard for over a guy?"

"I'm not ruining anything!" Charlotte huffed.

"Yes you are Char. You used to be an addict. You start taking those pills and you know you wont be able to stop. You run a hospital and you have your other practice with that Bozo doctor."

"Do you mean Cooper?" Charlotte half smiled at her brother.

"Yeah Bozo or Cooper whatever that clown you like calls himself." Duke went on. "Don't let that Bozo ruin your life Char. You're gonna lose everything if you go back on the pills and Bozo is still going to have his job and be just fine."

The thought of that made Charlotte mad. "You're right. I'm glad you met me here."

"Listen Char. Maybe I should stay at your place instead of the hotel while I'm in town."

Charlotte knew her brother was saying this so he could keep an eye on her. "You can't Duke. I'm living with my friend Violet. I couldn't ask her to take you in too." Charlotte was glad to have an excuse.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work. Don't buy anymore pills when I'm gone or I'll tell Momma about this Char." Duke said as he left the table.

**

**

**

Duke headed over to Oceanside Wellness after he left Charlotte at the table.

"May I speak to a Violet Turner?" He asked Dell at the front desk.

"Sure." Dell told him. "Her office is straight back to the right. You'll see her name on the door." Dell wondered if he should call and tell Violet first. He decided not to.

Violet looked up to see the tall attractive young blonde man with sparkling green eyes standing in her doorway.

"Can I help you?" Violet asked.

"I'm Charlotte's brother Duke King and I need to talk to you." Duke extended his hand out.

Violet got up and shook his hand. "Come in Duke. Have a seat and start talking."

"Look. My sister will kill me if she knew I was here to talk to you but I'm worried about her." Duke wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing telling Violet.

"Go ahead Duke. Anything you tell me is confidential." Violet used her therapist voice.

"My sister is having a hard time since this guy Cooper broke up with her. The guy is stringing her along using her for sex and then basically ignores her the rest of the time.

She's still in love with the guy. She's a mess and I'm afraid she's going to start popping pills again." Duke went on. "Charlotte had a hard time after her divorce and abused pills

She saw a shrink who helped her get clean and she's been great ever since. Now she's back there again. I figured since you're her friend and a shrink you could help her."

"Well Charlotte has to let me help her. She has to come to me." Violet told him

"My sister wont do that. She's too proud. She wont want you to know she abused pills in the past. Look I don't want to impose but I know my sister is staying with you. Would you mind if I stayed there a couple of days just to keep an eye on her. I'll pay you for it."

"That's fine." Violet told him. "You don't have to pay me for it."

Cooper burst into Violet's office after his lunch break. "Hey Violet I gotta tell you about this hot babe I just met at lunch. Man was she hot."

"Remember Me?" Duke called out. Cooper turned around and Duke threw a right hook landing on Cooper's mouth. "Hurt my sister again and there's gonna be a lot more where that came from!" Duke went to leave while Cooper was standing there with his lip bleeding in shock. "I'll call you later Violet to make arrangements for tonight."

"You do know that was Duke, Charlotte's brother right?" Violet asked Cooper.

"I barely recognized him." Cooper answered with his hand up to his bleeding lip. "I met him once when Big daddy died."

"He's pretty upset about how you've been treating Charlotte." Violet informed him

"That guys an ass!" Cooper yelled to Violet.

"He's really worried about Charlotte. He says she's been having a hard time with the breakup. That you've been sleeping with her and then ignoring her." Violet realized she shouldn't be telling Cooper but she wanted to understand what was happening.

"She told him that?" Cooper was mad. "I guess she tells her brother everything huh?" "She can't talk to me about stuff but she'll tell her brother anything!" Cooper stormed off down the hall.

Charlotte saw Cooper in the hall as she returned back from lunch. "Are you okay Coop? What happened to your mouth?" Charlotte was surprised to see his lip all bloody.

"Get away from me Charlotte." Cooper said angrily.

Violet met Charlotte in the hall. "Your brother punched him." Violet half smiled as she told her.

Charlotte half smiled back. "Why?"

"Because Cooper was bragging about some hot babe he met at lunch." Violet told her.

"Then good. I'm glad Duke punched him." Charlotte asked "What was my brother doing here anyway?"

"He came to talk to me. He wants to stay with us a little while. He's very worried about you." Violet told her. "I told him yes."

"That's ridiculous!!" Charlotte yelled. "I'm not a child."

"He's just worried about you Char. Charlotte if you ever need to talk to me it's okay. I'll listen." Violet spoke soft and calm.

"No you wont. You're Cooper's friend you'll just take his side." Charlotte snapped.

"If you don't want to talk to me Charlotte then talk to Sheldon. He's a therapist and he's not friends with Coop."

"I don't know what my brother told you but I don't need a shrink!" Charlotte yelled and stormed off towards the elevator.

Charlotte got off the elevator and stormed out of the lobby. Cooper and Pete were standing outside. Cooper was holding ice on his lip. They could see how upset Charlotte was as she stormed by them. "Charlotte. Are you okay?" Pete asked.

Charlotte ignored him and kept walking to the parking lot to her car. A few minutes later they heard the screeching of brakes and the sound of metal crashing and they just knew.

"Oh my God! Cooper yelled as he and Pete ran towards the accident scene.


	13. Chapter 13 The Moment

**jmCHAPTER 13**

**Cooper and Pete rushed to the accident scene right outside the parking lot. They helped Charlotte out of the driver's seat as the airbag had deployed. Charlotte had a small cut above her right eye. As Charlotte got out of her car she yelled. "Damn look at my car."**

"**It's okay Charlotte. We'll have your car fixed. It's more important you are okay." Cooper brushed her hair out of her face with his hand to look at the cut above her eye. "You may need a few stitches."**

"**I'm not going to St. Ambrose. I can't." Charlotte pushed his hand away.**

"**Pete and I can stitch you up at the office." Cooper turned to see the police arrive.**

**Charlotte gave her insurance information to the police and refused an ambulance to come for her. "I'm a doctor. I know what to look for. I just want to go home." She told everyone.**

**Cooper called a tow truck to come and get her car. "Come on Charlotte. I'll take you home."**

**Charlotte didn't have much choice but to accept a ride home from Cooper but was surprised when he took her to his apartment rather than Violet's house.**

"**I thought you were taking me home Cooper." Charlotte was holding some gauze from Cooper's medical kit over her eye as the blood leaked through.**

"**We are home Charlotte. Come on I'll stitch up your cut inside." Cooper picked Charlotte up and carried her inside.**

"**It's okay, Coop. My legs are fine. I can walk." Charlotte tried to hide it that she enjoyed Cooper carrying her inside. "Put me down. Coop!"**

**Cooper sat Charlotte down on his kitchen table and began cleaning the wound. "It doesn't look so bad. Probably just need a few sutures. Cooper began suturing the wound."**

"**Ouch! Ouch!" Charlotte gritted her teeth and tried to bear the pain of the sutures.**

"**I'm so sorry, Charlotte." Cooper kissed the tip of her nose.**

"**It's not your fault. Just hurry up and finish. I need a martini." **

"**It is my fault. I've been an idiot lately. I'm sorry Charlotte. I love you." Cooper finished stitching her head and put a bandage on the wound.**

"**Stop playing games with me Coop. One day you love me the next day you hate me. Just stop and make me a martini." Charlotte ordered him while going in the bathroom to change out of her bloodied shirt. **

"**I'm not playing Charlotte" Cooper mixed up some martinis' as told. "We really need to talk."**

**Charlotte came out of the bathroom wearing one of Cooper's shirts. The shirt almost came down to her knees and the sleeves were rolled up tight. Cooper smiled because he thought she looked so cute. Charlotte sat down on the couch and Cooper handed her the drink. Cooper cupped her face in his hands and turned her to face him. "I'm sorry Charlotte. I never stopped loving you. You know that." **

"**You have a funny way of treating someone you love." Charlotte pushed his hands off her face.**

"**I've never loved anyone before Charlotte. I don't really know the right way to do this. I just know I love you and I've been miserable without you." Cooper was talking soft and looking directly at her.**

"**Why the sudden change?" Charlotte swallowed down her martini and handed Cooper her empty glass for a refill.**

"**It's not sudden. You know I've been fighting this. Trying to not think about you. I've been trying to forget you but I just can't." Cooper poured her another martini.**

"**What happened to us Coop?" Charlotte leaned her head back on the couch taking her new martini from Cooper.**

"**I don't know." Cooper answered. "It just bothers me that you can't tell me stuff. I want to know all about you Charlotte. I feel like if you're really mine we shouldn't have any secrets." Cooper sat back down next to Charlotte on the couch.**

"**There are certain times in my life that I don't like to think about. I don't even want to remember those times and I certainly don't want to tell you about them." Charlotte sipped on her martini speaking to Cooper calmly.**

"**What about the wedding Charlotte? Were you ever planning to marry me?" Cooper took her hand in his.**

"**Cooper I was prepared to spend the rest of my life with you. I sold my place and all my stuff when I moved in with you. I thought we were forever." Charlotte looked at him and sipped her martini again. **

"**But why didn't you want the big white wedding? Why just a quick Vegas wedding?" Cooper was still holding her hand and looking her in the eyes.**

"**Cold Feet." Charlotte answered sharply.**

"**What?" Cooper was confused.**

"**Cold feet. You know that scary feeling?" Charlotte was looking at the wall. "I just got that scary feeling like I had been there before."**

"**Because of your last wedding?" Cooper asked noticing Charlotte staring at a picture of them he had left up on a corner of the wall.**

"**I guess." Charlotte answered still staring at their picture. "Before I got married to Greg our life was like a fairytale. We were both so happy. Later everything changed. Things got really bad. I guess I was afraid of the same thing happening all over again to us."**

"**Charlotte. That's not going to happen to us. I'm not your ex and you said you're a different person now. It's not going to happen again." Cooper turned her head to face him.**

**Charlotte looked at Cooper. "You said some pretty rotten words to me at the office when we broke up."**

"**I know, I know. I wanted to hurt you because I was hurt. I thought you didn't love me. I thought you never wanted to marry me. I thought you were just with me because you couldn't have your first choice, your ex." **

**Charlotte looked at Cooper now with tears in her eyes. "How could you think that? I do love you Cooper. I thought you knew that. I thought you were my prince. That I was living a fairytale all over again until……… "Cooper interrupted her. **

"**Hold that thought." Cooper got up and went into the bedroom. He came out a minute later with a small gold box. Cooper got down on his knee.**

"**Charlotte. You are the one and only love of my life. I would be honored if you'd be my wife."**

**Charlotte's mouth dropped open in shock. **


	14. Chapter 14 Just Say Yes!

**Chapter 14************ Just Say Yes****************************

**Cooper had proposed to Charlotte down on one knee. Charlotte opened the small gold box. Her mouth dropped as she stared at the beautiful diamond ring.**

"Well Charlotte? Aren't you going to say anything?" Cooper was nervous. His hands had become all sweaty.

Charlotte gasped with her mouth still open then looked at Cooper with big eyes and swallowed.

"Come on Charlotte. Just say yes. Please just say yes." Cooper was pleading with her.

"**Yes"** Charlotte said **"Yes Cooper I want to marry you!"** Charlotte wrapped both arms around a very nervous and shaky Cooper.

"Whew" Cooper was relieved. "I've had this ring since that time we were going to get married in Vegas. I was going to give it to you before we left. But since we never did I've been holding on to it ever since.

"Cooper. I had no idea." Charlotte ran her finger over her new ring.

"Here let me do this." Cooper took the ring out of the box and placed it on Charlotte's finger and then gave her an epic style kiss.

Their engagement kiss was interrupted by someone pounding on the door. Cooper went to answer the door to find Duke standing there. "Is my sister here?." Duke asked abruptly.

"Yes" Cooper extended his hand out. Duke brushed by him entering the apartment.

"Come on Charlotte! I'm taking you home now!" Duke shouted to his sister.

"I am home Duke. Cooper and I just got engaged." Charlotte was beaming and held her hand out to show her brother her new ring.

"What are you crazy? I guess that bump on the head really did affect you. I think I better take you to get your head examined for real this time!" Duke took Charlotte by the arm and was pulling her towards the door.

"Let go of me Duke! My head is fine. I'm staying with Cooper." Charlotte yelled back.

"You're crazy after everything this Bozo has put you through. You want to marry him. Momma didn't raise you right." Duke was glaring at Cooper now.

"It's not all his fault Duke. It takes two." Charlotte sat back down on the couch and picked up her martini.

Duke turned to Cooper. "Okay fine. I can't force my sister to leave with me but if I find out you hurt her again you're gonna be sorry you're alive! " Duke said as he walked out the door slamming it behind him.

"Can you not tell your brother everything that goes on between us Charlotte?" Cooper sat back down on the couch next to her.

"You better be nice to me Coop. If you think Duke's bad wait to you see Landry, my older brother, he's a lot more protective of me than Duke." Charlotte smiled and sipped her martini looking to see Cooper's reaction.

"Great! It's a good thing they live out of state". Cooper moved closer to Charlotte on the couch.

"Oh didn't I tell you? Duke is moving to LA. He's starting his business up here."

"Wonderful." Cooper said sarcastically.

"I told you family was messy Coop." Charlotte lifted her legs up on Coopers lap.

Cooper rubbed her legs with his hand. "You haven't even met my family yet. We'll have to go to Ohio and visit them before the wedding."

Charlotte gulped and Cooper could tell she was nervous at the idea of it. "Don't worry my parents are going to love you." Cooper started to kiss her neck to relax her. "Relax, future Mrs. Freedman. It'll all be okay."

"I love you Cooper." Charlotte raked his back with her hands.

"What?" Cooper asked still kissing her neck.

"Cooper." Charlotte whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"What?" Cooper looked up at her this time.

"I love you." Charlotte looked in his eyes this time to make sure he got it.

"I know I heard you the first time. I just like hearing you say it." Cooper smiled and looked at her. "I love you too Charlotte." Cooper looked her in the eyes and then began kissing her and the two of them forgot about everything else in the world at that moment.


	15. Chapter 15 Engaged

Chapter 15*************** Engaged*******************************

**Charlotte woke up the next morning with a horrible headache. It hurt something awful just to turn her head.** "AWGH" Charlotte couldn't help but yell as she tried to get out of bed. "I'm not going to work today Coop. **My head is killin' me."**

"**Here,Let me have a look." Cooper removed the small bandage he had placed over the sutures he gave her yesterday. "Youch, it looks nasty Charlotte. It's all purple" Cooper gently touched near the wound.''**

"**Oww. Cooper Don't touch it. It feels even worse between the bump on my head and all the martini's we had celebrating last night. I think I'm staying in bed today. Can you call in work for me and tell them."**

**Yeah, I'm going to call in too. I can't leave my fiance home alone like this." Cooper gave her a smile.**

"**You rest I'll go call work."**

**Cooper came back in the room several minutes later with a glass of water an a bottle of pills.**

"**What are those?" Charlotte asked looking at the prescription bottle.**

"**Oh it's Tylenol with codeine. It's left over from when I had my root canal a couple months ago. You can take them since I don't need them anymore." Cooper poured two pills out of the bottle into his hand.**

**Charlotte looked at the pills and then Cooper and then the pills again. " I really want them but I don't think I should take them." Charlotte kept looking at the pills biting her lip this time.**

"**It's fine Charlotte. It's the same thing they would give you at the hospital." Cooper tried to hand her the pills.**

"**No. I can't" Charlotte turned away and tried to get up. "OOWWW. My head" She shouted.**

"**Here" Cooper placed one of the pills in her mouth. Charlotte just looked at him wide eyed then grabbed the glass of water and swallowed it down. "Here" Cooper put the other pill in her mouth. Charlotte took a deep breath then she took another sip of water and swallowed it down. Cooper helped her lay her head on the pillow and rubbed her head. After a few minutes Charlotte fell back to sleep.**

**Cooper kept checking on Charlotte all morning and was relieved to see her sleeping so peacefully, She really looked relaxed he thought. Those pills did her a world of good he thought to himself. A short time later there was a knock at the door. Cooper answered to find Duke standing there.**

"**What can I do for you Duke?" Cooper asked not hiding his annoyance at Duke.**

**Duke walked into the apartment.**

"**I'm here to check on my sister . I heard she called in sick to work today."**

"**Yeah her head was bothering her from the accident so she stayed home. I stayed home to be with her so you can go." Cooper pointed to the door.**

"**I'm not going anywhere until I talk to my sister and make sure she's okay." Duke was looking around the apartment for Charlotte.**

"**Charlotte's in the bedroom. She's asleep." Cooper answered.**

"**Why is she sleeping in the middle of the afternoon.? She gave up naptime when she was three." Duke was being sarcastic.**

"**Her head hurt so I gave her some Tylenol with Codeine. She's been sleeping for hours. It's good though. She looks really comfortable." Cooper opened the bedroom door so Duke could see that Charlotte was asleep on the bed. **

"**Why'd you give her that stuff you idiot? I can't believe she actually took it?" Duke put his hand to his head.**

"**What's the problem? She had a bad headache." Cooper just looked at Duke.**

"**The problem is she used to be addicted to downers. It's like giving a recovering alcoholic a drink you Bozo."**

"**What? I had no idea. Charlotte never told me she was an addict. But now that you mention it I have noticed she never takes anything . Not even Tylenol." Cooper put his hand up to his head now. "Oh my God. Is this what she didn't want me to know about. Why she told me she was a different person and didn't want to go back there?" Cooper asked Duke with his mouth open ..**

"**Probably" Duke answered. "It's not something she likes to brag about. That and her ex." Duke went on. "She never talks about him anymore."**

"**Why?" Cooper asked "What did he do?"**

"**He did a lot. He treated her like a dog and then he cheated on her with her very best friend." Duke sat on the couch and Cooper handed him a beer. "It really threw my sister for a loop. She lost her husband and best friend at the same time. That's when she started on the pill's"**

"**Why are you telling me this?" Cooper asked Duke.**

"**Because my sister can't and you're getting married so you need to know these things. I don't care if my sister hates me for telling you. She took those pills and she shouldn't have. Now it's up to you to make sure she doesn't take anymore."**

"**Cooper?" Charlotte called out from the bedroom in a groggy voice.**

**Cooper went in the bedroom to check on her. "Hey Charlotte. I'm right here." Cooper rubbed his finger along her face.**

"**Coop my head hurts." Charlotte was groggy.**

"**It's okay Charlotte ." Cooper kissed her head above the wound.**

"**Do ya think I could get another one of those pills you gave me earlier?" Charlotte asked him not looking at him.**


	16. Chapter 16 Face to Face

**CHAPTER 16**********FACE TO FACE***************************

"**Can I get another one of those pills Coop?" Charlotte was lying in bed holding her hand over her head.**

Cooper was sitting next to her on the bed. "No Charlotte. I'm sorry. No more pills." Cooper kissed her head above the wound.

"Why not? My head still hurts." Charlotte got up to a sitting position.

Cooper took both her hands in his and looked in her eyes. "Because I'm not going to be your enabler. I'm sorry I pushed those pills on you before but I didn't know. This is why it's important that you tell me everything."

Charlotte suddenly jumped away from him on the bed. She seemed horrified. "How do you know?!" She asked him as if she saw a ghost.

"Duke is here. He came to check on you. I told him you were sleeping because I gave you pills. He called me an idiot and a Bozo. He told me about the pill problem."

"Well He shouldn't have. It's not his place. Wait until I see him!" Charlotte was furious her heart was racing.

"No Charlotte. It's okay. You should thank your brother. If he didn't tell me I would have gave you more pills and you would be headed down a bad path. Why didn't you want to tell me yourself? Did you think I wouldn't love you?" Cooper was holding both of her hands

"I didn't want you to think I was a loser! I didn't want you to think I was weak." Charlotte blurted out.

"You're not a loser and you're not weak Charlotte."

"But I used to be and I didn't want you to know it. I'm a different person now. I'm strong and I like being strong." Charlotte sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"That was a long time ago Charlotte. We're all different people at different times in our lives. We learn from our mistakes and they make us who we are. If that stuff didn't happen you would have never moved to LA and we wouldn't have met. I think everything happens for a reason." Cooper gave her a little smile.

Charlotte looked down at the sheets. " I just didn't want you to look at me differently like I was some awful person. I saw how everyone acted when Dell married Heather. Violet and Naomi were trying to tell him he made a mistake because she was once an addict. I didn't want them to know about me."

"I'm not going to tell anyone Charlotte. It's between you and me. It's not anyone else's business. You're not Heather. You're a strong woman now and you're not going to go back on the pills." Cooper rubbed her arm.

"I almost just did. Didn't I just ask you for a pill?" Charlotte looked at him now.

"But now I know about it Charlotte and you have me to help you. I'm not going to let you take anymore."

"I'm glad you know Cooper. Did Duke tell you about my marriage too?"

"Just that your ex cheated on you with your best friend."

"Yeah he did that too. I never told my brother's this because I was afraid they might kill him but my ex hit me."

"He hit you?" Cooper was surprised.

"Yup" Charlotte answered nonchalantly.

"Did you hit him back?" Cooper asked figuring she would have.

"Nope. I cried. Then I forgave him because he brought me flowers. Told you I used to be a weak loser."

"You were young Charlotte and you learned. I can't picture you letting a guy hit you now."

"No way. I'd kill em'." Charlotte answered quickly. "He's the reason I never let you be on top in bed when we first met."

"Whhyy?" Cooper asked drawn out and slowly. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"He forced himself on me a few times and I just laid there thinking I was never going to let any man on top of me again. I would always be on top so I could be in control."

"That's terrible Charlotte. I wish I knew. I always thought you were just bossy."

"Well you should be honored because I started letting you be on top after a few months."

"I am honored Charlotte. I'm honored that you're finally letting me in and telling me this stuff."

"So am I a loser now?" Charlotte asked him.

"I got news for you Charlotte."

"What?"

"I wasn't always as perfect as I am now either. I was a fat kid." Cooper and Charlotte both started laughing.

Cooper pulled Charlotte tight into his arms and gave her a long kiss. After the kiss Cooper looked at Charlotte and said. "I love you a million times more now that I know you're actually a human." Charlotte wacked him on the arm hard. "There we go that's my Charlotte." Cooper laughed.

"Well I guess it's time to get out of bed. We've got a wedding to plan!" Charlotte told Cooper.

"A big white wedding?" Cooper asked hopefully.

"A great big white wedding." Charlotte answered.

"Let's do it in Nashville and all my family and all your family can meet up there."

"Okay. I'll try and find a wedding planner. I want this to be the best wedding ever, since it's gonna be our last."

"Are you going to be okay without your father there to walk you down the aisle?" Cooper asked gently.

"He'll be there watching over us. I'll ask my brothers to walk me down the aisle. I'll be okay." Charlotte kissed Cooper on the cheek. She was happy he remembered and cared that she would miss her father that day.

"So all we need to do is pick a date." Cooper was getting out the calendar all excited.

"We need to decide about our honeymoon too. Where do you want to go Coop.?"

"Anywhere with you. You pick it Charlotte. Surprise me."

"Okay I will. Just let me think about it." Charlotte was trying to think.

"Well pick some place special because I plan to get you pregnant there." Cooper grinned.

"Well alright then I'll have to think up someplace really good then."

"So you're okay with it. I mean getting pregnant on the honeymoon?" Cooper didn't think it would be this easy to convince Charlotte.

"Yeah. I'm okay with it. I want it all with you Cooper. The house, the kids, the dog all of it.' Charlotte sounded really excited.

"This is going to be great!" Cooper hugged Charlotte as tight as he could.

**This is the last Chapter- I will do an epilogue to follow up soon. Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 17 Epilogue

************EPILOGUE****************

**Six Years Later………………………………….**

**Charlotte walked at a very fast pace out of the brick building. Once outside she practically ran to her minivan and got inside and started crying.**

"Why is mommy walking so fast? I have to run to keep up and you're not allowed to run in school." Four year old Chase asked Cooper.

Cooper was waiting in the school hallway for two year old Callie to catch up with him. Callie was a tiny little tot. She was blonde and petite like her mom. She hardly looked her age as she toddled down the hallway touching the walls. "Dook Daddy Dook" Callie was pointing at a pretty princess mural on the wall of the school hallway. 

"That's a princess Callie. Can you say princess?" He scooped the tot up into his arms so she could get a better look at the princess mural.

"Come on Dad. Let's catch up with Mommy." Chase pulled at Coopers arm.

"It's okay Chase. Let's let Mommy have some space." Cooper walked slowly down the hallway with Chase and Callie. When he got outside the school he could see Charlotte in the car. He could see she was crying. He decided to sit on the bench outside the school for a little bit while Chase and Callie ran around on the grass. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a familiar voice.

"H_ello this is Violet Turner."_

"_Hey how ya doing. It's Cooper."_

"_Coop . Were your ears ringing? Addison and I were just talking about you and Charlotte this morning. We haven't heard from you in months. How are you _

_doing?"_

"_We're good."_ Cooper answered. _"Charlotte's pregnant again."_

"_Wow! Congratulations. So this would be baby number four then?"_

"_That's right. It's another boy. We're going to call him C.J. short for Cooper junior." _

"_That's great Cooper two girls and two boys. You have the perfect family. How's Charlotte doing?"_

" _She's sitting in the car crying her eyes out right now. I'm giving her some space. She still doesn't like me or the kids to ever see her cry." _Cooper was watching Chase and Callie roll on the grass.

"_Why's she crying?"_ Violet asked as she twirled her long curly hair.

"_We just dropped Courtney off for her first day of kindergarten. Courtney was hysterical and clinging to Charlotte. The teacher and I had to pry Courtney off of Charlotte and then Charlotte just ran out of the building into the car to cry."_

"'_Okay. You know that's normal Cooper. Most mother's cry when they send their firstborns off to school. I cried on Lucas's first day of school too."_

"_Yeah I know plus the pregnancy hormones aren't helping her." Cooper brushed the loose grass off of Callie's dress. "Now Charlotte's gonna kill me. We have to go to work and the kids are all full of grass stains." _

"_How's the new practice you and Charlotte started up doing?"_

"_It's great. We've built up a nice bunch of clients and we've hired a few new docs. Hey we could always use a psychiatrist if you ever want to move to Alabama."_

"_It's tempting but what about Pete?" Violet laughed._

"_We'll hire him too. We don't have a holistic doc in our practice yet. Charlotte's covering that specialty right now too and with her having the fourth kid she could use more time off."_

"_I'll talk to Pete about it later. I know he liked it there when we visited you guys last summer. We're getting tired of it here. Maybe it's time to move on. I don't know."_

"_That'd be great Violet if you guys moved here. I've got my parents to move down and now you guys." _ Cooper looked to the car and saw Charlotte. Charlotte wasn't crying anymore. Now she looked pissed. She was watching the children rolling in the grass with their clothes all a mess. "_I gotta go Violet I'll call you later."_

"Come on Cooper. Look at their clothes. They're all full of grass stains. What's your mother gonna think. It's her turn to baby sit today." Charlotte yelled at him

Cooper just laughed to himself. After all these years Charlotte was still worried about making an impression on his mother. The family got in the car and drove off to their destination: King and Freedman Medical Associates. Cooper's mom would pick the kids up there and baby sit for the day.

**Later that evening Cooper and Charlotte arrived home from work. Courtney, Chase and Callie all ran up to Cooper and Charlotte to hug them hello.**

"We're having pizza tonight." Courtney called out. Courtney was five and looked just like her daddy with thick dark hair and puppy dog eyes that Charlotte had a hard time ever saying no to. "Grandma Freedman is taking us out for pizza and ice cream because I had a good day at school and if I don't cry before school tomorrow Grandma promised to buy me a new outfit for my doll." Courtney was pulling at Charlotte's shirt. She was clearly a Momma's girl.

"Here Clancy!" Cooper patted the boxer dog on the head as Clancy welcomed Charlotte and Cooper home with her stub tail wagging. Cooper wanted a labrador retriever and Charlotte a boxer dog. Charlotte won.

"I promised the kids I would take them out for pizza and ice cream tonight. Do you want to come?" Mrs. Freedman asked Cooper and Charlotte.

"That's okay. Let it be your treat with the kids. Cooper and I will stay home and have a quiet dinner tonight." Charlotte and Cooper didn't get much alone time together anymore.

"Okay." Mrs. Freedman and the children said goodbye and Charlotte gave Cooper a sly smile.

After everyone left Cooper and Charlotte sat down on the couch together. Cooper rubbed Charlotte's swollen belly.

"I really wish I could have a martini now." Charlotte grumbled.

"Just a few more months to go." Cooper leaned across her belly and started to kiss her.

"Wow." Charlotte broke the kiss. "C.J. didn't like that. He started kicking me hard when you kissed me."

Cooper laughed. "How do you think you got here?" He yelled to Charlotte's belly with his hands cupped around his mouth. Clancy the dog cocked her head to the side watching Cooper.

"I wonder who this one will look like?" Charlotte asked Cooper.

"Doesn't matter. They're all different and they're all special in their own way." Cooper leaned back on the couch. "Do you ever think how lucky we are Charlotte? We've been married six years and we have an amazing family. We have our own medical practice. I couldn't imagine and don't want to imagine what my life would be like without you."

"I know every once in a while I think back to that big really bad fight we had at the office in LA. We broke up for awhile. I hate to imagine what it would be like if we never got back together." Charlotte placed her head on Coopers shoulder and he held her.

"We would have never had Courtney, Chase, Callie and now this little one C.J" Cooper patted her belly. "Or Clancy." Cooper looked at his dog who was still staring at Cooper.

Charlotte sighed. "I don't ever want to think about that fight again."

"Me either Charlotte. Life is good. Let's forget about the bad. Oh did I tell you Violet and Pete are considering moving here and joining our practice?" Cooper just remembered.

"No. I guess that would be nice." Charlotte lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him. "But just remember I'm your wife and I always come first in your life."

Cooper laughed remembering back to the old days and the tension between Charlotte and Violet. "You're my wife Charlotte and you never have to worry. You and the kids will always be my priority."

Charlotte looked up at him. "**Life is good Cooper."**

Cooper looked down into Charlotte's eyes and said. "**Yes our life is good Charlotte. Our life is good." **

Cooper and Charlotte looked at each other and then slowly their lips met. They kissed soft and slowly enjoying the feel and taste of each other. The kiss seemed to last forever but they were still so in love. For Charlotte and Cooper **Life was Good.**

**THE END**

**Please Review if you have been reading all along! **


	18. please review

PLEASE REVIEW- I hope you enjoyed This Cooper And Charlotte Story!

Disclaimer- The Private Practice Charcters are the property of ABC.


End file.
